


It Doesn’t Mean…

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione→Snape, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如果列一份清单，“否定”栏早就能被写得满满当当，而“肯定”栏大概只会有一项，从她第一次坐在魔药课的课堂上，就没有改变过。





	It Doesn’t Mean…

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.赫敏→斯内普，单箭头！没有情感交互！没有！单纯的女学生暗恋男老师梗！  
> 2.总之慎入；  
> 3.结局大概算是开放式……  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

0\. Where It Started

“你们到这里来为的是学习这门魔药配制的精密科学和严格工艺。”斯内普说话的声音仅比耳语略高一些，但人人都听清了他说的每一个字。像麦格教授一样，他也有不费吹灰之力能让教室秩序井然的威慑力量。“由于这里没有傻乎乎地挥动魔杖，所以你们中间有许多人不会相信这是魔法。我并不指望你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的大锅冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”

啊哦，赫敏胸腔深处的一个小声音说，我有麻烦了。

她的身体自发行动起来：从座位上往前滑动，挪到椅子边，皮肤绷紧，全神贯注；她的手微微颤动，在斯内普提出第一个问题的瞬间，它便会笔直地指向天棚。

 

1\. A Good Teacher

赫敏不会自夸是教育学专家，她读过很多书，其中并不包括教导人们如何成为好老师的那些。但单凭常识她也能看出来，尽管魔药学是一门需要大量实践的学科，只进行极少量解说便将余下的时间留给学生自行配置药剂并不是最佳教学方式。

或者说，这一方式对大部分学生都不是最好的。

赫敏的药剂完美地呈现出课本中要求的样子，但她知道自己体验并不具有代表性。不是每个人都会在开学前就将课本预习上三遍，然后在课前再次背诵并阅读大量相关资料。目前为止，她还没有遇到过能将她教成差生的老师。

他至少应该讲清楚哪些东西的加入可能造成什么严重后果，赫敏想。她的同桌纳威本周已经因为加错材料烧穿第二个坩埚了，如果不是她及时将他拉开，纳威的脚可能会严重烫伤。

 

2\. Fair

“可我有斯内普教授特签的条子。”弗林特说，“本人，S．斯内普教授，允许斯莱特林队今日到魁地奇球场训练，培训他们新的找球手。”

别的院长可不会这么做，赫敏想。在周末，魁地奇场地的使用由各院队长自行沟通，若不能达成一致就先到先得，这是条不成文的规定。麦格教授、弗立维教授和斯普劳特教授都不会自降身份，拿出院长的权威来干涉这种小问题，好让自己的学生能偷懒多睡会儿。

好在，尖刻倒不是某一个学院的专利。

“很不错，是不是？”马尔福和颜悦色地说，“不过，也许格兰芬多队也能搞到一些金子买几把新扫帚呢。你们可以兑奖出售那些横扫七星5号，我想博物馆会出价要它们的。” 

“至少格兰芬多队中没有一个队员需要花钱才能入队，”赫敏反击，“他们完全是凭能力进来的。”

 

3\. Patient

“橘色的，隆巴顿。”斯内普说，用勺子舀了一点出来，再让它溅回坩埚里，以便大家都能看见。“橘色的。告诉我，孩子，有什么东西渗透到你的这个厚厚的头盖骨里去了吗？你没有听见我说，很清楚地说，只需要一滴耗子的胆汁吗？难道我没有明白地说，加入少许水蛭的汁液就够了吗？我要怎么讲你才能明白呢，隆巴顿？”

纳威不该被这样对待，赫敏很确定。出于奶奶的敦促对斯内普的惧怕，他在这门课上的努力程度已经快要能够与她媲美了。然而靠努力创造不了奇迹，这是她在从小到大的体育课——包括飞行课——上学到的，如果你不擅长一件事，那么你很可能是真的不擅长。

无论如何，一个人不应因为自己无能为力的原因受到责备，任何一个老师都应该为了纳威的诚意给予他更多耐心。但显然，斯内普并不这么认为。

“先生，”尽管知道斯内普不会同意，但她就是不能放任这件事发生。“先生，如果你允许，我帮他改过来行吗？”

“我可没有请你炫耀自己，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普冷淡地说，赫敏感到自己的脸变得和纳威一样红。“隆巴顿，今天下课以前，我们要给你的蟾蜍喂几滴这种药剂，看会发生什么事情。也许这样做会鼓励你好好地做这种药剂。”

然后他撇下吓得六神无主的纳威，不紧不慢地走到了斯莱特林的区域。

哦，你管自己现在的行为叫什么呢？赫敏暗暗地想。显然，斯内普正给斯莱特林的某些人支招，好让他们的药剂在上交时不那么糟糕。

可仍然，她克制不住地竖起耳朵，希望能听到斯内普究竟说了些什么。无论面前的坩埚情况有多么糟糕，斯内普都能在两个步骤之内让它们回归正常的样子，她真的非常想知道他是怎么做到的。

好吧，反正她的药剂已经完成了。她可以一边悄悄给纳威帮忙，一边分点儿心偷听。

 

4\. Mature

斯内普冷冷地看了看赫敏，说：“我没看出有什么不同。”

赫敏听见自己发出一声丢人的哀鸣，她捂住嘴，转身跑了。

她冲进最近的盥洗室，坐在马桶盖上哭了好一会儿，用最快速度平复自己，然后意识到情况现在变得有点棘手：咒语倒不算什么，问题在于她的门牙已经长得快碰到胸口了，这样她可没法好好念出一个解咒来。

好吧，这没关系，赫敏•格兰杰。你曾经因为喝错药长出猫尾巴、猫耳朵和猫毛，相比之下一个门牙赛大棒咒完全不值得你歇斯底里。

她擦干眼泪，用外袍袖子遮着嘴走出隔间，确定盥洗室里空无一人，便打算先洗洗脸再去找庞弗雷夫人帮忙。

无视脑子里在乎外貌的那极小一部分的话，她得承认，自己映在镜子里的形象相当滑稽。幸好马尔福的能力不怎么强，牙齿的生长已经基本停止，要是它们长到能碰到腿的话，走路就不太方便了。只是长长的话她并不担心，可是如果门牙断掉，就会麻烦得多。

赫敏用手掌接了点水，俯身时小心地不让门牙撞到洗手池。她感到心脏仍然因愤怒和难过剧烈跳动，自己随时可能再哭起来，但同时，她还是觉得有点可笑。

说真的，谁会这么做啊？清洗眼睛周围时她想，一个中年教师，嘲笑一个十五岁女学生的门牙，简直是我遇到过最幼稚的事情。

 

5\. Worldly Wise

赫敏的胸口仍然疼得厉害，一动就会波及全身，所以只能瞪着天花板发呆。

上次换药时庞弗雷夫人告诉了她事情经过，显然，哈利在脑子里看到的一切就像她怀疑的那样是个陷阱，这趟莽撞的旅行差点把他们全搭进去。

倒不是她怪哈利，说真的，如果她有那么坚定地相信那是陷阱，她完全可以从背后把哈利打晕再想办法。既然她做出了另一个决定，那她最好不要为此责备任何人。

罗恩他们想必也会这么认为，但哈利一定不会，尤其是在……西里斯赔上了性命的情况下。

西里斯，怎么会呢？他是在阿兹卡班撑了十二年都没有失去理智的人，被魔法部全力追捕他两年仍然平安无事的人，他怎么会死了？

那件事是在赫敏陷入昏迷的时候发生的，也许是因为这个，她现在感觉不到多少难过，因为它实在太不真实了。相比起来更令她苦恼的是，哈利肯定会像他一贯的那样把责任全揽在自己身上，赫敏光是想到要面对那样的哈利，就觉得头也疼了起来。

原本可能更糟的，她想着，如果不是斯内普及时给凤凰社报信，她此刻大概就不用再为任何事烦恼了。

唉，他救了我们的命，好吧，天哪。

伏地魔一定知道他们能得救是因为谁，斯内普会因此被惩罚吗？他还会受到信任吗？他的真正身份会不会被发现？

一个间谍，多半还是双重间谍，当前没有比这更危险的工作了。这项工作只有最聪明的人才能胜任，但它本身可不像是个明智的选择。

所以，现在，最糟糕的事发生了：赫敏开始好奇，作为一个前食死徒，他是为什么要这样做呢？

 

6\. Loyal

赫敏蜷缩在帷幔里，明天要在葬礼上穿的衣服已经折好放在了床头。

并不意外，对不对？

如果列一份清单，“否定”栏早就能被写得满满当当，而“肯定”栏大概只会有一项，从她第一次坐在魔药课的课堂上，就没有改变过。

她因为头脑太过出色而感到孤独，这听起来真的相当自大。

这就是赫敏在那一刻发现的：另一个出色、并且深知自己出色的头脑。书籍的作者与她隔着纸页，而邓不利多就像一座高塔或者孤岛，她看向斯内普的时候，才觉得自己在看着一个具有同等天赋的人。

头脑从来不是最重要的东西，她怀着这样的信念，也许这就是为什么分院帽经考虑还是将她分进了格兰芬多。

头脑也并不承诺任何品行，不管是公正、耐心、成熟、明哲保身……还是忠诚。

头脑就只是头脑而已，这是他们所拥有的，但绝不是全部。

“我在这世上想做点儿好事！”赫敏说。

这就是我与你不同的地方，她悄悄补全。她没有多少时间能拿来为一个服务于错误目标的出色头脑哀悼，但她可以保留这个，等到没有更重要的事情时再说。

 

+1. But still…It means something

现在所有人都知道了，他的出色，他的忠诚，和他这样做的原因。

赫敏在校医院的屋顶徘徊，楼下抢救还在继续。庞弗雷夫人说他伤得太重，送来得太晚，希望很小。

但他欺骗了伏地魔好几年，不是吗？与此相比，被纳吉尼咬穿喉咙还能幸存，似乎也不是那么不可能。

如果他成功了——如果，赫敏想，那么我也要去做一件不太可能的事。

她没有去猜自己会得到什么结果，答案其实很明显，但那真的没关系。他做不出什么令她无法承受的事了，再也没有了。

她觉得斯内普会很吃惊，又觉得或许不会。

考虑到他们所经历的一切，仰慕一个头脑而去追求头脑的拥有者，远远称不上不可思议。

 

（全文完）


End file.
